threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nair
Nair is a member of the Council. She gives advice to Ezequiel and seems to wish for his success as head of The Process. Personality Nair is a no-nonsense politician who has a strong alliance with Ezequiel. Despite caring for Ezequiel's well-being, she seems to care the most for her political career. Background Little is known about Nair's background. She grew up in the Inland until, at the age of 20, she passed the Process and was able to move to the Offshore. At some point, she became a member of the Council, where she allied with Ezequiel. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Nair is shown to be in contact with Ezequiel throughout the Process. She watched with the rest of the Council when Ezequiel gave his opening speech to the candidates. Ezequiel calls Nair and asks her why she didn't inform him about Aline's presence, to which she responds that he was already stressed out from the preparations for the latest Process. Nair cautions Ezequiel about Aline, telling him that she was sent by Councillor Matheus, who wants to institute a leaner, easier Process. Ezequiel ends his call with her after angrily states that only he can run the Process effectively. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Before the corridor test, Nair called Ezequiel and warned him that Aline was working with Councillor Matheus. They shared the same values of more transparency and an easier Process. However, Ezequiel informed her that there was nothing to worry about and that he could handle it. "Chapter 04: Gateway" Nair was on the conference call with the rest of the Council when Ezequiel angrily confronted Councillor Matheus and accused Aline of being a spy. Nair cautioned Ezequiel to think before he said anything he would regret. Ezequiel hung up on the Council and went back to his duties in the Process. "Chapter 05: Water" After Julia's death, Nair called Ezequiel as both a friend and representative of the Council. She told him that she was sorry, and that it was terrible Julia would be remembered as the first suicide in Offshore history. She told him that there was no shame in resigning, if he chose to do so, and that no one would question him. However, Ezequiel told her that he wanted to stay as Process Leader so he could prevent something like this from happening again. "Chapter 06: Glass" During the family test, Nair called Ezequiel and told him she had good news - Aline had submitted her report and it was positive. She said that Aline said his methods were moderate and appropriate. She said it meant that the only way they could get rid of him was if he chose to resign. "Chapter 07: Capsule" After Cesar was poisoned, Nair called Ezequiel to ask what was going on, saying they were getting all kinds o alerts. Ezequiel told her it was probably someone from the Cause, but that she shouldn't worry because he had a plan. He said he would need her help later and told her he had to go. Later, Nair was revealed to have altered Aline's files, having the previous report sent instead of the incriminating documents. "Chapter 08: Button" Nair called Ezequiel, frantic after Aline was apprehended. She said the Council wanted to implicate both her and Ezequiel in the murder of Cesar. Ezequiel asked her to calm down and to trust him. Nair asked him what he thought he was doing by helping Julia's son in the Inland. After switching the reports, she had read the report Aline had initially intended to sent. He said it was a moment of weakness. Nair said that she did what she did out of friendship, but that she would no longer help him. Ezequiel said Nair was the only one he could trust, but Nair simply responded with "Too bad I can't say the same." Category:Characters